No Longer Strangers (Sequel to Strangers by the Surf)
by AlaskanJimin
Summary: In the sequel to "Strangers by the Surf," Ethan Dolan and Viola Richards reunite by chance after their paths dragged them apart three years ago. Is this finally their time to start forever together, or will their journey end the same way twice? Are their lives too different now, or is their love strong enough to endure the changes they have undergone?
1. New Chances

It had been three years since I had seen Ethan Dolan. We tried to keep in touch the first year or so, but it had been a long time now since I had heard from him. I still watched his videos. I wonder if he ever thought about me or wondered if I watched his videos. I wondered if he found someone new. The media hadn't reported anything (and trust me, I checked regularly) but there were ways of avoiding that. For all I knew, he could be with his future wife right now.

It was probably sad that I dwelled on him so much but he really was the perfect boyfriend. Some days I wondered if I made the wrong choice by not going to New Jersey with him. I certainly would have been happy. I was so proud of finishing my degree at UCLA, though. It was my first year as a teacher next year, and I was just starting to look for a job. I would have been unhappy if I hadn't followed my dream. Still, it's hard not to wonder how things might have turned out.

My graduation from UCLA is in just a few days, and all of my family is flying to Los Angeles to come see me and spend about a week with me until I start work and apply to teaching jobs. My friend Michael's mom is also coming. He passed away a few years ago now and since he was their only child, she wanted to come to my graduation since she won't have the opportunity to go to his. She has sort of become my second mom since he passed away. I am excited to graduate but it's scary to think that my life as an adult is officially beginning. I won't have classes any longer- this is it. I either fail or succeed and there is no way around it.

I already have the week all planned out too. My parents have been to LA a few times since I started college, but there are still plenty of places they haven't visited. First, I want to take them to the La Brea tar pits. Then I want to show my parents the studio where James and I recorded our album. I had met James when I was still dating Ethan and he gave me a great opportunity to be in his music group. The first single we cut was actually pretty successful and we worked well together so we decided to write a whole album together.

It wasn't an Ed Sheeran album, but it didn't do bad for a couple of college students. I decided I was done with music after that, though. James and I actually dated for about a year while we worked on the album, but once he wanted to tour and continue with music it just didn't work out. I was fine with it. James was great but I never saw it as meant to be. I wonder if Ethan listened to our album. I wonder if he liked it. He was probably too busy.

Last, I wanted to show my parents all the places that I spent my time the last few years. There were lots of local restaurants and hang out spots that kept me going. I had made some great friends that I hung out with, but I always kept a few secret places. Sometimes, you needed a special place for yourself. I looked around the apartment that held so many memories. The last four years of my life were spent in that little space. Every meal I cooked, night I slept, boy I kissed, movie I watched, and assignment I had completed had been within these walls. That was something significant. Once I got a job somewhere else, I would really miss it.

I would miss the sunsets more than anything, though. That was the best part of Los Angeles. All my most important moments happened on the beach during sunset. I always made my friends go watch it with me. I would never forget how I felt in those moments. Los Angeles was just too much for me, though. I was raised in a small town and it was time for me to get back to that. Los Angeles was the adventure of a lifetime, but it was time for me to find peace again. Besides, I wanted to make a difference in a town where young people could use some inspiration, not a vibrant city filled with dreamers.

The night before my parents arrived for my graduation, I walked to the beach. The sunset was perfect. The summer was just beginning and the vibrant colors of summer were emerging. The night was clear and cool, just how I liked it. I had to admit to a fondness for rain, though. Everything great happened when it was raining. " _I'm graduating college tomorrow. That went by way too fast. What a whirlwind. That's life though. You either go with the tide or you get swept away. I guess I'll just keep rolling along"_ I thought. It would be nice to have my mom there. She always had tissues when I needed them.

-Ethan's POV-

Grayson and I were heading to LA for a few days to present at the streamys and go to some meetings with some brand managers. Ever since we moved to New Jersey, our content was so much better and our minds were so much clearer, but we did have to make the most of our time in Los Angeles when we flew there. It usually meant catching up on all the meetings that we couldn't do over skype or in New Jersey. That wasn't a heavy price to pay for peace of mind, though. It was the best choice Grayson and I ever made.

"Do you ever wonder if Viola is still at UCLA?" Grayson asked me the day before our trip to LA. I furrowed my brow. Every so often, Grayson would bring up Viola. I had tried to date after we broke up, but I never found someone I connected with the way I did with her. That was my one big regret about moving. I decided to put Grayson and our fans ahead of Viola and I but I would be lying if I said it was easy to choose that over her.

I tried my best not to look her up too often, but I kept up with her however I could. Sometimes I would listen to her album just to remember the sound of her voice. She was so talented, I was overjoyed when I found out she had made an album of her own. Granted, I wish it wasn't with that guy James and I was suspicious that they got together, but I usually forwarded to her solo parts anyway.

After we broke up, I got busy with YouTube and she got busy with school and music, so we stopped talking. There were plenty of times that I wanted to pick up my phone and text her, but I figured if she wanted to hear from me, she would have said so. Instead, I checked in on her life from afar and tried to move on. God, I wished I could have seen her from across the street in a coffeeshop the times I visited LA, though. I knew what she looked like from social media, but did she act differently? Was she with new people? Did she look happy? I wondered if she ever watched my videos. Occasionally, a fan would still tweet her and she would reply. Every time that happened, I had to fight not to like it or reply back.

"I don't know, sometimes. She seemed pretty set on finishing her degree at UCLA." I replied. Grayson thought for a moment.

"Yeah, but wouldn't she be done by now? It's been a few years… wait! No. If she stayed on track with her classes, she should be graduating this year, right?" He said. I thought for a moment. Viola was a freshman when we met and we lost contact after that year. It's been three years since.

"Yeah, I uh- I guess so." I scratched my neck. "That's cool, I guess she's all done and ready to face the world." I said.

"Hey, do you think she has already done the graduation ceremony? It should be the very end of the school year right now." Grayson said. He pulled out his phone and typed something in. His eyes lit up. "The ceremony is on the first day we're in LA! Aw, darn. Nevermind. It's at the same time as the streamys. I thought it would be cool to pop in." I was a little relieved. If she was with someone else, I don't know if I wanted to see that.

"Aw, too bad. Who knows if she will actually be there anyway, though." I lied. I was almost positive she would be. Grayson shrugged. Maybe her graduation and the streamys happening at the same time was a sign we were meant to stay apart.

-Viola's POV-

It's graduation day. I found out that the streamys were on at the same time as my graduation. Ethan and Grayson were presenting. That meant they were here in Los Angeles. We were in the same city, but still apart. I wonder if Ethan even realizes we're both here. But that doesn't matter. Today is about family. Today is about celebrating the last four years, not just my freshman year. I looked in the mirror. My hair was a little shorter and only one color. I had grown a little and the baby fat on my face had slowly dissappeared. All in all, though, I looked the same as I did four years ago. I laughed. _What a crazy journey it's been._

I picked out my dress the day before. It was simple and elegant, the color of blush and extending to my knees. The sleeves drooped over my shoulders romantically. I paired it with some simple nude heels and my obnoxiously blue graduation cap and gown which I was so excited about I didn't even mind that they were tacky. A lot had happened in college. I couldn't even imagine what the next year held as I started my career.

My parents took me out to breakfast, which was relief. I could just eat instead of trying to talk too much about memories. I didn't want to get too teary today. Graduation was supposed to be happy, I didn't need to cry during every moment. Besides, pancakes were undoubtedly the best way to start your day. I needed the energy to make it through the long ceremony waiting for me that afternoon. It was going to be a long day.

-Ethan's POV-

The day started with a long rehearsal before the live airing that night. Rehearsals were always the worst, but Grayson and I were used to it by now. We had a few different segments throughout the show, but since it wasn't a major award show, we only found out about what we were doing that morning. First, we were presenting an award, then we were interviewing fans outside. Our third segment was nothing close to what I was expecting though.

Many YouTubers liked to make fun of the fact that many of them did not go to college and get a degree, so we were supposed to go interview graduates at the UCLA graduation that night about what it was like to have a degree. Of course, the producers couldn't possibly have known why that was the last thing I wanted to do on a whim, but it was too late to back out. And right when I thought the universe was keeping us apart, too.

When the producers left, I immediately began to panic. "Grayson, I can't do this. What if I see her? What if I have to interview her? Do I pretend I don't know her? Do I stick around? What if I don't see her? What if she think I avoided her? What if she doesn't even notice?" I asked. Grayson grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Ethan. This is Viola. She is one of the best friends we have ever had and the best girlfriend you ever had. Whatever happens, it'll be okay. I'll be there the whole time. I can talk to her first if you want. Take a deep breath." He said. I breathed in and out a few times before I calmed down.

"Life is crazy, Gray. You're right. I might see Viola again." I said. Good thing I brought my favorite suit. I didn't want her to think I turned into a slob. _I might see Viola again._ I couldn't help but smile.

A couple hours later, the streamys were half over and we were waiting for the graduated students to start leaving the venue so we could pull some aside for interviews. I was looking around at the exiting people eagerly. We did a couple interviews which were funny and called them good enough for the show. The tv crew asked if we were ready to head back. "Actually, since our segments are over, we were to stay and find a graduating friend." Grayson said. I was a little mad he had made that choice for both of us, but he was right. I wouldn't get this chance again.

I looked around anxiously. "Maybe she isn't coming out this way." I said. Grayson just grabbed my arm in comfort and gave me a comforting smile. I looked up again and that was when I saw her. She looked amazing. She looked even more beautiful than before, full of life, confidence and elegance. Her hair was shorter and curled around at the front from too many times being tucked behind her ear. The dress she was wearing showed off her curves but not in an obvious way. I felt like I did four years ago. Then she met my eyes.

-Viola's POV-

The whole time I was graduating, all I could think about was what Ethan was doing. Was he sitting backstage at the streamys with a new girlfriend or was he thinking about me? The only time he left my mind was when I walked across the stage to get my diploma so I could focus on not tripping or messing up. I wished Ethan was there to hug me at the end of the stage, though. I smiled as my parents congratulated me, but inside I wished that Ethan was the one saying he was proud of me.

I couldn't wait to get to my apartment and change. My heels were killing me and I was looking forward to a few minutes alone while my parents went to their hotel to change before we went to dinner. It would give me an excuse to look up the streamys. I couldn't resist sneaking off the bathroom quickly before we left, though, to see his outfit. Sure enough, results popped right up of him and Grayson on the red carpet in Los Angeles looking handsome as ever. He had on a nice suit and the same old smile that made me fall for him in the first place. I smiled. He looked happy. I put away my phone and walked toward the exit to find my car.

That's when I saw him. Ethan Dolan was standing at the exit to the auditorium. He was standing there, his hair perfectly styled in the same blue suit I had just seen pictured next to Grayson. I blinked and shook my head. However, he didn't disappear. He was actually there. After three years, he was actually there. I stood frozen in place, my eyes glued to his. _There is no way this is actually happening right now._

I forced my feet forward, and he did the same. We didn't lose eye contact the whole time we walked toward each other, pushing through the crowd. By the time I reached him, I was still speechless. It had been so long, I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't even know who we were to each other anymore, but the magnetic attraction was obviously still there. I had just walked across a room without even noticing.

"Ethan. You're here." I said. I laughed a little, unsure of what else to do.

He laughed in reply. God, I had missed that laugh. "You're here too." He said. I smiled.

"Did you come to see me? I thought you were at the Streamys." I said.

"We did a segment interviewing graduates." He said.

"Ah." I replied, faking a smile. _He's not here for me. He came for the show._ My heart dropped a little.

"But I had to see you when I found that out. I just didn't know if you would want to see me." He said.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to see me either." I told him. "Are you- are you with someone?" I asked. I wanted to get that out of the way even if it was awkward so I knew where to go.

"No. Are you?" He asked.

"No. To be honest, I tried. But it never felt right after being with you." I said. Maybe that was too much, but I had missed out on three years with Ethan. If we got another chance to make this work, then I needed to know before I decided where to spend my life starting next year. He looked at me with an expression that made my heart melt.

"I was going to say the same thing." He said. My eyes welled with tears. "We have a lot to catch up on. What do you say we start now?" He asked.

"I would love to, but I am actually meeting my parents for dinner. How about after? Will you meet me at the beach?" I asked. He smiled and took my hands in his.

"Meet me at sunset." He said. My heart pounded. I was scared to try again with Ethan, but it felt right. He had been missing from my life too long. I hugged Grayson as we left and promised to catch up with him soon too. Dinner was fun, but I could hardly wait to get to the beach. It truly was where everything great happened.


	2. No Reservations

I finished dinner with my parents before sunset had even begun, but I was too nervous to go anywhere but the beach so I decided to just find a good spot to meet Ethan and wait for him to show up. Once I found a place that was secluded, I fixed my hair so it was just right and straightened my outfit- then I did it again. For the fifteen minutes I waited, all I could think about was all the time that had passed. Sure, we were only three years older but a lot can change in three years. Would he still find me as attractive? Would we still get along? Did he like my shorter hair and the more defined curves I had grown into? What if he didn't want me to work even though I just spent four years getting a degree? What if he didn't want to figure out his life yet? His YouTube career was still going strong, so it wasn't like he would want to get married any time soon. Him spending most of his time with Grayson was a primary part of his channel.

There was so much that could go wrong. The longer I waited the more it felt like I was just being stupid. Grayson and Ethan were more successful than ever. What if that had everything to do with them being single? If that was the case, then I had no right to come back into Ethan's life right now. Besides, there was no guarantee that I could get a job near him even if we decided to give it a shot. It was easy to set aside worry and go with the tide at nineteen years old but now at 22, I wasn't so sure. The rest of my life rested on the next few months.

By the time Ethan got there, I was a mess. My heart was torn between my love for Ethan and what was best for me in the long run. It felt like three years ago when I decided to stay in Los Angeles while he moved back to New Jersey. I felt like no matter what I chose, I would be unhappy in some way. Then again, I overthink everything before it's even happened.

When I saw Ethan it all disappeared for a moment. It was the same old Ethan, just with a little more muscle, some new tattoos, and the look of a man, no longer a teenage boy. His brown eyes had lines around them that they didn't before and the defined features of his face were even more noticeable than before. He looked amazing. I smiled as he approached. It was hard to worry about the future when I was looking at his famous grin.

"Hey." I said simply as he hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Vi." He didn't let go as he let out a sigh, as if he had finally made it home after being lost. I let out a sigh too. It was amazing how one person's embrace could feel so different from everyone else's. After three years, being in Ethan's arms again felt incredible. Eventually, we slowly released from the hug and took a seat on the warm sand.

"So you're all graduated, huh? Crazy how time flies. Do you have a job all lined up waiting for you to change young people's lives and all that stuff?" Ethan asked. I laughed.

"Man, I wish. Even at UCLA, they make you apply to your own jobs. I am going to start that process soon." I said. He nodded slowly, hesitating.

"Are you looking in LA?" He asked.

"Actually, as much as I love it here, I can't wait to get out of the city. I was thinking I would just apply to lots of jobs all over and see what works out." I replied. I could see the little flicker in his eyes as I said that. "What about you? Are you officially settled down in New Jersey? I have kept up with your videos, of course. You two have grown so much in your content and ability to pull off bigger projects. It's made me so proud that you've made Jersey such a great place to film." I said. Ethan's chest welled in pride.

"Thank you, Grayson and I create better when we're in a place that works for us. Living back in New Jersey has made all the difference. We're definitely settled there, we actually even just bought a property and started drawing up the plans for some houses. We figure now is as good a time as any to start that dream." I remembered Ethan telling me about their plan to build houses in Jersey and be neighbors. It was great that they got to secure that for themselves now.

"Wow, that's really great, E. I mean. Ethan. I'm glad to hear that you and Gray are thriving." I replied. It got silent for a few minutes as we both waited to see if the other found something to say.

"Look. I don't know what will happen. I know you don't even know where you might end up, so there is no pressure here. I came here with no expectations. If you want to give us another shot and see where it leads, you know that I would love to. But if you still don't want to risk your future on that, I am just happy to see you again. I missed you, Vi." Ethan said. Here it was. The big decision. Of course he left it up to me.

"Do I have to make the choice again? Last time I was the one who had to make the big decision, I don't think I can do that again." I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me in return and our eyes locked.

"No. You don't have to choose." He said. Then without warning, he swept me up in a passionate kiss that left us both breathless and lightheaded. I couldn't help but smile.

" I guess it's decided, then." I said.

We ended up back at my apartment. By the time we go through the door, there was no hesitation left in us. It had been three years, and that showed. My clothes were off by the time we reached the bedroom and by then I didn't even stop. Ethan didn't either, and didn't hold back even in the most passionate moments of the night where I needed to catch my breath. It was messy, imperfect, and absolutely wonderful. It was even better now that it had been so long. I hadn't made love at all since Ethan and I broke up.

We lay silently next to each other for a while afterwards. I pressed my forehead to his and held his hand as we caught our breath. "I really missed you, Ethan. These past three years have been incredible and I will never regret getting my degree, but I always wondered if leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made. Nothing was the same without you." I admitted. Those were the words I had wanted to text him for three years but never got the courage to. "I have been wanting to get back in touch for so long, but always gave myself an excuse not to."

"Vi, I never stopped loving you. I tried to date other people so many times but none of them ever got me like you did. I was so proud of you for getting your degree and I didn't want to ruin that, but if you hadn't been following your dream, I would have come to steal you away a long time ago. But now you're done and the world is our oyster. I know we can make this work. I bet you could even find work in New Jersey. If you want. Please think about it. I am building a house with space for my future wife and children. Not that I am ready for that yet. But I have told Grayson that it could be anyone, but deep down I have always wanted it to be you. Every piece of that house is yours, if you want it." Ethan said. Wow. He wasn't wasting time. I kissed him slowly.

"I love you, Ethan Dolan. You're really making me regret leaving." I said. He smiled. I didn't want to confirm anything yet. I had a lot to think about, but I did love Ethan and finding love in my life was a factor I would deeply consider. After all, what is a life without love? I had my degree, now I just had to see where it could take me. Then I could think about love and marriage. But I didn't get a degree just to waste it. I could settle down in a while after I get the chance to teach for a while. But in that moment, in Ethan's arms, that could all wait. I snuggled closer and let my eyes droop closed into a blissful sleep.


End file.
